


i'll be the one with the coffee

by nicawrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicawrites/pseuds/nicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a barista at a small, empty cafe and Scott doesn't like Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the one with the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I have no idea what I'm doing I just really needed to write a cliche coffee shop fic?

“I’m going on my break!”

Isaac snaps his head up from where he’s fallen against the front counter, trying his hardest not to fall asleep while the shop is in such a lull. His boss, Boyd, turns to him from the doorway and Isaac manages to nod his head to show _yes, I am awake and I know you’re going on a break,_ before he’s gone from sight.

It’s been two hours since anyone stepped into the store and even longer since anything has been ordered, but for some reason Boyd insists on having two people on shift at all time. And well, today Isaac would really prefer to be going home. 

Sunlight is streaming in through the wall-to-wall windows and he has just found himself a comfortable position against the counter when a throat clears behind him.

 _Shit,_ he hadn’t even heard anyone come in. He turns around quickly, adjusting his hat and trying not to look as though he hasn’t been napping on the job. The guy behind the counter is smiling awkwardly at him and Isaac finds himself staring stupidly at the boy with big brown eyes and tan skin for a moment before forcing himself to focus on his job.

“Sorry.” Isaac stands up from where he was slumped. “What can I get for you?”

“No problem.” The guy smiles at him before he looks up to see the menu board above the counter. The coffee shop isn’t that fancy, to be honest, and he really only has the usual options, but still, the guy takes his time to read through everything. “How about a caramel latte and,” he points to the muffin on the counter. “The blueberry muffin.”

“Good choice.” Isaac punches in the order to the register. “That take-away?”

The guy nods.

“Cool. That’s eight dollars.”

The guy smiles at him again and hands over the change. “Bargain. So…” he looks down at Isaac’s name badge and grins. “…Isaac, is it always this quiet?”

Isaac nods and puts the money in the till. “Yeah. Since Starbucks got put in over the road.” He gestures out the window to the fancy new Starbucks building which is filled with people both inside and out. “Lost a few regulars to that place.”

The guy nods his head but doesn’t reply and turns to flip through a magazine. Isaac takes that as his queue to make the coffee. When it’s ready he bags up the muffin and puts the lid on the drink.

“Order for…” he trails off because he doesn’t know his name. Not that it matters, because the guy is already walking back over to the counter and picking up his order. Isaac smiles and passes over the muffin.

“Thanks,” he guy says. “It’s Scott, by the way. My name.”

“Oh… Cool.” Isaac says rather stupidly and wants to hit himself for it. “Come back soon.”

The guy chuckles. “Definitely. I’m not really a Starbucks fan.”

Isaac can’t help but smile at that.

\--

Isaac’s flat is small but he doesn’t pay much to rent it out so he figures it’s a fair deal. He shares it with Erica, a blonde girl who he has known since forever, and when he comes home from work on Thursday night and crashes into the couch, Erica is there finishing off her literature assignment. 

“All done?”

“Yeah,” Erica replies with a tired look and flops back against the couch. “Seven hours, four cups of coffee later and it’s over.”

“Only four cups?” Isaac questions humourously.

Erica rolls her eyes. “Fine, six. But only because you brought that stupid coffee machine home from work and we don’t have any juice.”

“Don’t blame the machine!” Isaac laughs. “Besides, they were going to throw it out. It was a good score.”

Erica nods her head and shuts her laptop, placing it down on the coffee table. “So, anything interesting happen at work today?”

“Nope. I think we maybe had two customers? Maybe?”

“Boyd should have sent you home if there was nothing to do.”

Isaac agrees. “Well, he sent himself home at three. I was the only one there for hours.”

“And how’d that go for you?”

Isaac shrugs a little. “Yeah, it was okay.”

\--

The next time that Isaac sees Scott at the coffee store it’s a Sunday morning and rain is bucketing down outside. Scott comes in with his jacket held over his head but he is still soaked through from the rain.

Isaac looks up from his post behind the counter trying not to laugh. “Back I see?”

Scott laughs and puts his jacket down over the back of the chair and shrugs off his backpack. Isaac spots a book hanging out of Scott’s back pocket and hopes that is isn’t just as wet as the rest of him. 

“Back.” Scott grins. “You make a good coffee.”

“Thanks, man.” Isaac can feel his cheeks heating up. “The same?”

Scott shakes his head and looks up at the menu board. His eyebrows are furrowed together in thought and Isaac smiles a little before he realises his staring and forces himself back to reality. “A cappuccino and a kiss biscuit, I think.” 

Isaac punches the numbers into the register as Scott takes out his wallet. “Awesome. That’s seven dollars.”

Scott hands over the change and gestures over to a table. “Do you mind…?”

“If you sit in here?” Isaac finishes when Scott trails off. “No, that’s absolutely fine. I’ll bring the order out for you.”

Scott grins widely and Isaac feels his cheeks heat up. “Thanks man,” he says and goes to sit down.

When Isaac’s finished preparing the order he puts it all on a tray and takes it out to the back corner where Scott has sat himself in a small booth and spread out the entire contents of his backpack which was apparently all school books. Once Scott notices him he takes a moment to make room for the tray, but takes it from Isaac gratefully. 

“Study day?” Isaac says with mock humor. 

Scott groans. “Uh, yeah.”

Isaac dares and reaches down to flip over the text book that Scott had moved away. “I didn’t take you for a psychology kind of guy.”

“I’m not. Definitely not.” Scott buries his face into his hands. “My grade depends on this paper. If I fail it, I’m failing the class. Wait, no, I’m pretty sure I’m already failing the class.”

Isaac raises his eyebrows. “Dude, calm down.”

A light blush rises on Scott’s cheeks when he sits back up and takes a long sip of his cappuccino. “You probably think I’m a psychopath now, huh? Freaking out over a stupid paper.”

Isaac shakes his head. “Nah, I’m the same with calc. Failed that first semester.”

“Pity you’re not a psychology whiz that could help me with this, huh? You could have saved me.”

 _Yeah, pity,_ Isaac thinks. “Sorry, man.” 

Scott shrugs. “Ah, I’ll be fine. Just have to concentrate. Thanks so much for the coffee.” 

Isaac takes that as a hint to leave. “Just doing my job. Good luck with it all.”

Scott gives him a small smile before returning to his books.

\--

It becomes a thing, Scott coming and finishing his homework at the café on a Sunday. One week it’s English literature and the next week it’s calculus (which Isaac figured out Scott is just as bad at as him, and made sure to bring him an extra muffin to ease his mood) but every week he has a new assignment and some story about his professor to share with him.

As it turns out toady is a mocha and chemistry kind of morning, which also means that Scott is restless and moody. 

“I just, don’t understand what I’m doing,” Scott mumbles against the table. He’s given up on the problem and slouched down against the booth that has now become _his._

“C’mon Scott, it can’t be that bad,” Isaac says when he comes over to deliver Scott his second mocha of the morning. “What are you stuck on?”

Scott looks up at Isaac with raised eyebrows. “You’re saying that you can do chemistry and didn’t bother to tell me two hours ago when I got here?”

“I can’t do chemistry, but I know some stuff,” Isaac shrugs, taking Scott’s paper from him before sitting down opposite him.

No one else comes into the store until midday so Isaac finds himself talking Scott through his assignment until then, only getting up once to get them both a few biscuits from behind the counter.

When Scott leaves, it’s nearly four in the afternoon.

“So, I guess you’ll be back next Sunday?” 

Scott shrugs on his backpack and smiles at Isaac who is sitting back behind the counter. “Yeah, course.”

\--

The coffee shop is open late on Saturday night and even though Isaac isn’t working he finds it the best place to study. He’s hidden in the back corner (not Scott’s corner, the other one) behind a pile of text books and is trying to make his way through the study notes of the book they’ve just finished in class. 

“Want another coffee?” 

Danny comes over with the coffee jug and re-fills the mug before he even gets a response. Isaac nods his head but continues reading and only takes a moment to take a sip of the drink before returning to his study.

“Nice scarf.”

Isaac jumps and hits his knee against the bottom of the table, blushing when he looks up to see Scott smiling down at him. He puts his book down and Scott gestures to the seat opposite him as if to say, _dude, it alright if I sit here?_

Isaac nods and makes room on the table for Scott’s coffee and books. Scott slides into the booth across from him and smiles a bit as he shrugs off his jacket. 

“So, you don’t like my scarf?” Isaac asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

Scott shakes his head. “I didn’t say that. I said it was nice.”

Isaac finds himself fiddling with the ends of the scarf. “Fine man, I’m taking it off.”

Scott sits up and reaches across the table to stop Isaac. “Leave it, it’s fine. Really. Don’t listen to me.”

“Okay, okay.” It’s silent for a bit while Scott arranges his study notes out in front of him and takes a sip of his coffee. It’s a vanilla latte, Isaac thinks, from the smell. They’ve never really done this before, both sat in silence and studied, almost as if they are hanging out. Usually Isaac is serving coffee and wearing a stupid work uniform, but today its natural. Almost as if they’re friends. _Are they friends?_

“You’re usually not here on a Saturday.” Isaac blurts it out suddenly and tries not to make it sound accusing. 

Scott smirks. “Do you not want me here on a Saturday?”

“No… I mean… You’re usually not here on a Saturday. You’re usually here tomorrow, when I work. How did you know I was here tonight?”

“I didn’t know.” Scott shrugs. “Just needed to study. It’s nice in here. Quiet.”

Isaac blushes at the presumption that Scott was here for him. “Oh, okay. It’s a good place to study. Yeah.”

Scott laughs at him, actually laughs out loud, and only stops to take a sip of his drink. “Don’t worry. I’m happy you’re here. It’s hard being in here alone with Danny.”

“I get that. He spent four hours singing Madonna the other day. I wanted to kill him by the time I got off my shift.”

Scott grins. “I’m sorry, man. That’d suck.”

“It did,” Isaac nods. “So much.”

Their books are laying between them. Some opened, some closed. Scott is flicking through his slowly, trying to find the page he is meant to be studying from without giving it away.

“Want to study then?” Isaac asks because he really needs to keep going and from the looks of it, so does Scott.

Scott just nods and loses himself in the text book.

\--

The only reason either Scott or Isaac realise how late it’s gotten is when Danny comes over to kick them out because he wants to lock up and go home. Somehow in the last few hours Danny has stacked all the chairs and put everything away, and Isaac is surprised that he hadn’t noticed him cleaning up.

“So, tomorrow?”

Scott and Isaac are standing outside Isaac’s car. It’s cold out and it’s pretty obvious they’re both freezing their behinds off. 

Isaac’s scarf is wrapped tightly around his neck now and he has put on a pair of gloves and a thicker jacket he had hanging out the back of the store. “Yeah. I’ll be the barista wearing a cap.”

“I’ll be the student with too much homework, hoping the barista will help me.”

After that Isaac is pretty much certain that whatever this is, is a friendship. 

\--

The next day when Scott is about to leave the café Isaac hands him over a coffee that he hadn’t ordered. 

Scott raises his eyebrows down at the coffee.

“On the house.” Isaac explains. He’s scribbled his mobile number down on the lid with a big smiley face beside it. “Good luck handing in that essay tomorrow.”

Scott takes the coffee, giving it a quick glance before looking back up. Isaac’s pretty sure he saw the number. He hopes he’ll use it. “Yeah, I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

And then he’s gone.

\--

On Wednesday night Isaac has the apartment to himself. He’s been sitting on the couch for hours trying to find something decent to watch on television when a Supernatural marathon comes on and he makes himself a hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn.

His phone buzzes half way through the second episode and he sits up and tries to ignore the girl on the TV screaming bloody mary.

_Unknown: I handed it in. Wish me luck??_

And a second later.

_Unknown: Oh its scott btw_

Isaac laughs and changes the contact name to Scott. It’d been two days since he’d given the number to him and he was pretty unsure that he was going to use it.

_Isaac: I’m wishing you luck!!!_

_Scott: Good. :) Working tomorrow?_

_Isaac: Yeah tomorrow night. You want coffee?_

_Scott: Cappuccino please :)_

_Isaac: See you then :)_

\--

Usually Scott gets to the café at around four on a weekday so at five to Isaac begins making Scott his cappuccino. Luckily, Scott arrives at two minutes past and the coffee is still steaming and waiting for him at his table by the corner.

“You already did it and everything?” Scott asks with raised eyebrows as he walks past the front counter and over to the back. As usual, the store is completely deserted apart from the two of them (Boyd left early, again).

“Yeah. You said you wanted a cappuccino, right?”

Scott nods and sits down letting his backpack drop to the ground beside him. “Does the fact that I have your number mean that I can’t talk to you here now?”

“I—What?”

“I mean, I like having coffee here when I arrive. It makes me feel special.” Scott laughs. “But I do like chatting a bit. So like, I can still chat right?”

“’Course, man. Yeah.”

Scott smiles. “Great. You’re good company. Plus…” he gestures down to the text book he’s pulled out of his bag. “I need help with chemistry again.”

Isaac smiles.

Yeah, this is definitely a friendship.

\--

Four months later, Isaac finally manages the nerve to ask Scott out. Away from the coffee shop.

\--

Six months later, they kiss and Isaac makes Scott a caramel latte to celebrate.

It’s just as good as the first.


End file.
